Cat and Mouse
by NinjaKipz
Summary: Oneshot . In the series, L and Light always played Cat and Mouse...but this time, they play it with a small twist. LxLight . Lime ? Read and Review , please !


**Summary: In the series, L and Light always played Cat and Mouse...but this time, they play it with a small twist. LxLight . Lime ? Read and Review , please !**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: L and Light**

**A/N: I know I'm a bitch for not updating , so bear with me . I wrote this for those who are still waiting for something from me .**

Cat and Mouse

"Cat and Mouse?" Light asked in a flat tone as his face held a look of either disbelief or disgust...or maybe both.

L blinked, "I assume Light-kun knows which game I am talking about. It's a popular game among children." He sat in front of Light and his laptop, which the teen was looking for information about something for his essay.

"Yeah, with _children_ and last time I checked, we were both _men_." Light snapped back, not intending to sound so harsh but it came out that way. His legs were crossed in front of him, the two men sitting on Light's bed. While the teen was working on his essay, the detective suddenly walked into his make-shift room in his building and sat on his bed in that strange way. Then he just said those three simple words.

L gave Light a small, miniscule smile, "I know that Light-kun, but I was just stating a fact."

The teen rolled his maroon eyes, "Why did you bring it up, anyway?"

L's small smile turned somewhat...devilish, "I was just wondering if Light-kun would mind playing it with me, that's all."

Light snorted, "No thanks, L, I've got better things to do than play childish games with _you_." The teen smirked at how L's face dropped a little.

But L was not one to give up easily, "Just one game, Light-kun. I'll make it worth your while."

Light looked at the detective out of the corner of his eye, and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I highly doubt that. I didn't particularly enjoy the game when I was young, what makes you think I'd enjoy it now?"

L had the nerve to _smirk_, "Give it a try, Light-kun...come on..."

The younger male stared at the older man, hoping to see the intentions behind this innocent game, but found nothing in those empty black eyes.

Light caved, "Fine, but just _one_ game. Got it?" he asked, raising a brow.

L just continued to smirk a little, "Got it," then leaned forward over Light's laptop and grabbed behind the brunette's neck, pushing their lips together in a kiss.

Light's narrow eyes widened and he tried to pull away, but L's grip was too strong. Instead, he raised his leg from under himself and pushed the older man off of him.

"W-What the hell?" the teen yelled, wiping his wet lips. This wasn't the first time he and L had locked lips, but there was usually a signal _before_ it happened.

Instead of an 'I apologize, Light-kun, I shall inform you beforehand next time,' L pounced forward, landing on top of the teen, in which he had effectively pinned him down onto the bed. Light yelped and burned up in embarrassment because of the sound he made, and was too busy to notice his laptop had tumbled to the floor.

"L, I thought we were going to play Cat and Mouse!" Light exclaimed, trying to break his wrists free from L's iron grip but couldn't.

The detective leaned down close to the other's ear and whispered, 'we are, Light-kun…I am the Cat and you are the Mouse,' then licked the teen's earlobe which in turn made Light's steady breath falter. His ears and back were super sensitive and couldn't help the stirrings in his lower belly when they were played with.

Light's face had grown accustomed to the shade of pink and when the detective began to nibble on his ear, the teen held back a moan. It seemed the detective had picked up on this little weakness while they let out stressful days between the sheets at night.

'_I will not be swept away_,' Light thought determinately, raising his leg to rub his shin against L's clothed crotch. The detective faltered in his sucking, which Light took advantage of. He raised his lips to L's and began nibbling his lower lip. L hummed in the back of his throat as a sign of approval, in which the teen gasped as L's tongue probed against his teeth.

The teen pushed the detective's tongue back with his own, "_Take off my clothes_," Light purred against L's pale lips, feeling his lower belly start to squirm in desire. L freed one of Light's wrists to take off the younger's shirt, and that's all the teen needed.

In an instant, Light pushed the detective off to the side and jumped out of his bed, flustered and dishevelled. He realized this was a game, and games between the two geniuses were often intense. Only one could win, and Light was determined to. He bolted to the door, reached for the knob but was slammed against it as L pressed his body against the younger one. L had the upper hand again.

"Smart move, Light-kun…but not smart enough," L whispered against the teen's ear as he pinned Light's wrists behind his back with one hand, then the other went up under Light's shirt to feel every crease and bump. Light tried to force away the pleasure that L's hand was causing, and started squirming in his place while the side of his face was pushed against the brown door. L's cool hand travelled from his lower stomach to his right nipple, which was roughly pinched and Light grunted while arching his back and feeling heat travel to his groin. His breath had not slowed down and his heart still raced in his chest.

The teen bent his arm so his elbow harshly connected with L's ribs, effectively jabbing them. L let out a small displeasured noise and Light turned himself around, but the detective pinned his body against Light's again and had roughly taken his lips into another kiss. Light placed his fingers into L's hair and pulled, making the detective groan. Either in pleasure or pain, Light wasn't sure.

The teen pushed him away again, this time actually getting the door open and taking five steps outside the room at a full run but his hand was grabbed and was pulled into another lip-bruising kiss. Light couldn't conceal his moan as L groped his growing erection through his pants and the older man smirked at the teen's submission.

But apparently the submissive mouse had some fight; he bit down harshly on L's lip, making the detective wince and pull away. This gave Light a chance to run down the hallway towards the elevator, press the button and attempt to catch his breath. L licked his slightly bleeding lip and walked towards the brunette at the elevator, his black eyes trailing over the younger man's blushing form with half-lidded eyes.

"This is not the Cat and Mouse I used to play," Light breathed to himself, his heart beating fast in his ribcage. L smirked once again and they both froze as the elevator made a single '_Bing_!' noise. Light ran into the open doors and pressed a random button multiple times, watching L's smirking face disappear behind the closing doors.

The teen sighed and slid to the floor. "Shit, why did I pick the basement?" he asked himself when he looked to see which floor he had chosen. This Cat and Mouse game was getting harder and harder to play; Light wanted to give into L's smouldering kisses and sinful hands because he _knew_ what they could do but his competitive side wouldn't allow it. The worst part was that Light had no idea when L wanted to stop playing.

'_Bing_!'

Light's breathing slowed down considerably and he exited the elevator quickly. L would have found out his location by now, and when the doors shut to bring the elevator to Light's previous floor, he was right.

'_Need to hide…_' Light thought, going deeper into the dimly lit basement. There were isles of useless junk in boxes, the actual isles being six feet tall and extending wall to wall with just enough room for someone to walk by, through and around them. The ceiling was high and lamps hung from it, some lights flickering and the room held an orange glow from the bulbs.

'_If I wasn't pitching a tent in my pants, I would find this place creepy,' _Light sped down three stairs and across an old carpet to get to the isles. Which should he choose, left or right? He chose right and quickly continued down that way. He was almost to the end when he heard a faint '_Bing_!' meaning the detective had arrived. Light ducked into an isle and tried to spy the perverted detective through two boxes but couldn't see a thing.

The teen let out a sigh, then slumped against the isle and slid down, effectively knocking over a box. Luckily, it didn't make too loud of a noise and Light couldn't help but give a small ironic chuckle as a pair of costume mouse earscame tumbling out. He placed them on his head and shoved the box back where it was, listening for footsteps.

Light crawled forward on the cement floor, but paused for a second with a baffled expression on his face, _'Why am I hiding from __**L**__? L is harmless, it's not like I'm hiding from a serial killer or anything…_' Light proceeded forward, but paused again, '_Oh, I remember now…L is trying to potentially rape me, using a game of Cat and Mouse as a cover up…I __**almost**__ forgot.._.'

The teen shook his head and continued to crawl forward. He thanked himself silently for wearing all black today; it only helped camouflage him from L's seeking eyes. '_Cat and Mouse…Cat and Mouse…it's just a game, isn't it? A silly and stupid one at that…but I don't understand why L wants to play it, especially this way_…' The teen stopped when he came to the end of the isle and took a very quick peek around the metal shelf only to see….nothing.

Absolutely nothing; not even a single thing out of place to show that L was even there. Where could he have gone? Light pursed his lips and looked down the other isle, only to see L's large eyes looking straight at him while he crouched down next to the younger male. The teen yelled out in surprised, toppling over onto his back and L only held a look of amusement.

"Light-kun certainly is dressing the part he is playing," the detective teased, eyeing the ears perched on top of Light's head. The teen blushed and quickly looked behind the older man, which L fell for and looked behind himself. Light quickly rolled backwards and jumped to his feet, hoping to outrun the detective. He ran almost to the elevator but L was just too quick, catching Light's hand and pulling him back.

'_Ah-ah, L, not again,' _the teen thought with a smirk and purposely fell to the ground. Luckily he landed on the old carpet and didn't hurt himself but L didn't hesitate to go down with his friend, and when Light tried to kick him away again, he just grabbed his ankle as the teen tried to crawl away. The detective twisted Light around and ran his cold hands up Light's shirt, making the teen visibly shiver.

"It's no use running away, Light-kun, I'll always catch you," L said with a confident smirk, one that Light hated. The teen reached up and gathered the collar of L's shirt in his hand and pulled the detective towards his face, stopping only inches away.

"Next time you boast how awesome you are, L," he said venomously, "try to remember that maybe I _let_ you catch me," and the teen kissed him fiercely, hearing L make something like a growl in the back of his throat. Light pulled away with a thin string of saliva between their red lips and their heavy breaths mingled before he let out a soft command, "_Now take off our clothes_."

L's pale, spidery fingers teased the sides of Light's firm stomach for a few moments before he quickly shed Light of his black cotton shirt, and tight black jeans. The teen grabbed at the hem of L's shirt, signalling the detective that he wanted his clothes off, too.

"I believe," L said under his heavy pants, "I have won this game of Cat and Mouse, Light-kun,"

Light chuckled and took off L's shirt, "Keep telling yourself that, L," and he reached for the zipper on L's baggy jeans. The detective made a face and ripped off Light's briefs, making the teen gasp at the coldness of the room.

"But now the question is, Light-kun," L breathed, giving open-mouthed kisses to Light's throat, "How bad do you want me insi-"

_Bing!_

Both men looked at the elevator and noticed that it was going up.

"Who could it be?" Light asked softly, his face flushed and hair dishevelled beyond belief. L swallowed harshly as the numbers above the doors showed that it was coming down to the basement after stopping at the main floor.

"Possibly Watari…or Soichiro…" L looked down at the younger male, "They're coming down here."

Light panicked and pushed the detective off him, completely forgetting about his raging erection while he grabbed his clothes from the floor. "You asshole, grab your shirt and follow me!" the teen commanded, roughly pulling up his briefs from his akles while L held a look of amusement.

"I don't see why-"

Light began rushing over to the isles and yelled back at the detective, "If you don't hurry up and follow me, your dick will no longer be attached to your body!"

L rolled his eyes, but gathered his shirt nonetheless and trotted after Light to hide.

Fin

**A/N: I don't mean to be a tease when it comes to writing xD **


End file.
